


Snowfall

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Edolas Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna contemplates the snowfall, and how it feels to be back in Earthland.





	Snowfall

The world was heavy, and silent.  Even the guild was quiet today, most of the members either already out on jobs or choosing to stay in for the day.  Lisanna stared out the window at the heavy, wet flakes drifting from the sky.  In Edolas, it hadn’t really snowed, she reminisced.  It was far too warm a world for snowflakes to properly form.  When they did, it was rare and enchanting, she’d heard.  She’d never gotten to see it in Edolas herself, though – it could only be found at the poles and although the guild had traveled around a great deal they had never quite made it that far.  Gray’s ice spear was the closest she’d come to witnessing snow, its coldness a reminder of how frigid it could get back on Earthland.

But now she was home again, and she could once more see the snow.  It was almost laughable at how much she’d missed it she couldn’t help thinking, but smiling as she did so.  Snow was horrible and damp ninety percent of the time.  It could be fun, too, though.  And things too long out of sight could make a heart long for them keenly.

Warmth bloomed by her hand, and Lisanna looked at it in surprise.  A mug sat beside the limb, the steaming liquid inside the source of the heat.  She raised her head further, and looked into the smiling eyes of this world’s Lucy.  It was strange, still, to see such a kind Lucy.  There were traces of the Lucy she’d known still in there, though.  They tended to emerge when the blonde was pushed past the limits of her patience with her team.

“You looked like you could use something warm!” Lucy explained.  “It’s pretty cold out today.”

Lisanna smiled back at the young woman, grateful for the kindness.  “Yeah, thank you, Lucy.  Want to join me?”  She found herself asking the question without thinking.  But it felt right all the same.  She wanted to know this Lucy, so similar and different to the one she’d known.

Lucy nodded, and sat down next to her.  She sipped on her own mug, her eyes sliding to the drifts building up outside the guild.

They sat there in silence for some time, content in the heavy, peaceful quiet of the snowy day.

Lisanna was excited, though, deep in her heart.  She would take her time reacquainting herself with this world.

And with this wonderfully kind Lucy.


End file.
